


Because of You

by Liyyah



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: Donna never would have imagined that the first time she met Harvey’s mother would be in a hospital.





	Because of You

**Author's Note:**

> Someone sent me a prompt on tumblr ages ago requesting something where Donna meets Harvey’s mother.

Donna had learned of the destruction of a phone call from a young age. She was nine when she watched her mother crumble under the news of her grandfather’s death. In college, she held her friend as she cried after receiving word of her boyfriend being in an accident. But something inside her had shattered the day she was told that Gordon Specter passed away. Harvey’s broken expression was one that was burned into her brain.

And on that morning, as he answered a call from his brother, she saw the same look cross over his features.

Her heart was in her hand long before he hung up and she held her breath as he stared blankly ahead.

“Mom had a heart attack,” he finally uttered, his voice distant.

The words cracked the earth in two and spurred her to life at the same time.

Instantly, she was calling Louis and telling him they wouldn’t be able to make it to work today and why. Then she delicately grabbed Harvey’s arm, leading him to the bedroom where she threw some casual clothes of his on the bed before slipping into a sweater and jeans herself. She watched as Harvey changed out of his suit, still in a daze.

Walking over to him, she placed her hands on his face, locking his gaze on hers.

“It’s going to be okay,” she said firmly, almost as if daring the universe to disagree.

Harvey was finally beginning to fix things with his mother and Donna would fight heaven and hell and everything in between if fate was cruel enough to steal her away when the hole in his chest was just starting to heal.

Staring at her, he nodded, some of the life coming back into his eyes as he drew strength from her declaration.

From _her_.

And then they were a whirlwind, flinging some more clothes into a bag because they both knew they wouldn’t be coming back here tonight.

As they headed out, Donna laced her fingers through his and together, they prepared to face the world.

  
Hours later, Harvey and Donna stepped through the doors of the hospital, still hand in hand. During the drive, Marcus called again to let them know that Lily was in stable condition but only the tiniest bit of tension had been lifted from Harvey’s shoulders.

Donna could almost see the memory of his father’s death replaying in his mind.

Nervousness continued to radiate off him as Marcus led them to her room after pulling him in for a hug.

Harvey halted in the doorway, frozen as he took her in from where he stood, so small and fragile as she lay in bed. Gently, Donna squeezed his hand, urging him on and they both made their way over to her.

Katie rose from the chair she had been sitting on beside the bed and Donna shot her a sympathetic smile as she noted the weary expression she wore.

“Harvey,” Lily said as she spotted her son. “You didn’t have to come all the way here.”

“Of course I did,” he replied. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m _fine_ ,” she answered. “But no one will seem to believe me.”

She shot a pointed glare at Marcus who promptly returned the look.

“At least I’m finally getting to meet you,” she said, turning her attention to Donna before an argument could break out between her and the younger Specter.

Even though she and Harvey had been dating for a few months, Donna hadn’t had the opportunity to meet his mother. Their lives had been a hurricane with the firm becoming Specter Litt and Mike and Rachel’s wedding and then Mike and Rachel _leaving_. Most days they had to steal a moment simply to take a breath.

“I wish it was under better circumstances,” Donna couldn’t help but respond.

“Me too,” Lily sighed. “Hospital beds aren’t very comfortable.”

The corners of her mouth quirked up a bit and she could see some of the light returning to Harvey’s eyes as he began to breathe again.

“You two need to leave now to get Margot ready for her play tonight,” Lily declared suddenly to Marcus and Katie.

Harvey’s older niece had gotten the lead part in her school’s play. In the midst of the chaos that was their lives, Donna had found time to FaceTime the young thespian and give her all sorts of tips and advice. She was absolutely delighted, grasping on to every word that came out of Donna’s mouth. She would be lying if she said it hadn’t boosted her ego a little but she would never admit it to Harvey who teased her endlessly. But he was looking forward to the videos Marcus promised to send as much as her.

“You’re right,” Marcus mumbled, looking at his watch.

Yet hesitation at leaving continued to linger on his features.

“Go ahead,” Harvey told him, reassurance heavy in his tone. “We’ll be fine here.”

Marcus gave a subtle nod as a look of understanding briefly passed between the brothers.

“Feel better,” he said softly to Lily.

“We’ll see you tomorrow,” Katie added.

And then with quick goodbyes they were gone, Lily waving off the last of their concerns.

“Harvey do you think you could get me something to drink?” she asked when it was just the three of them. “My throat’s a little dry.”

“Of course.”

As he left the room, the older woman motioned for Donna to sit. After doing just that, Lily reached out and took one of Donna’s hands in her own.

“Thank you,” she stated sincerely, completely out of the blue.

Confusion washed over Donna and for a second she wondered if Lily was alright.

“For what?”

“When Harvey first came to see me I asked him why he wanted to fix things. After all this time. Why now?” Lily explained. “And he told me that it was because someone very special to him convinced him that he needed to. I’m guessing that’s you.”

A small smile rested on Lily’s features but the air had been knocked out of Donna’s lungs.

That had been ages ago. She and Harvey weren’t even a couple yet. The fact that he told his mother about her, even though it was as little as three words, sent sunlight shining through every inch of her being and she basked in the warm glow.

“I didn’t know he said that,” she said quietly, more to herself than anything else.

“I didn’t know you. And I hadn’t even seen or spoken to him in years. But from then I could tell that he loved you.”

Donna’s throat closed up and she stared at her hand in Lily’s, so much like her son’s while her vision began to blur.

“So thank you. For bringing my son back to me after so long. I’ve made a lot of mistakes in the past. But now I have the chance to fix them. I get to be a part of his life again. And I will always be grateful to you for that.”

Every one of her heartstrings broke as a tear slid down her cheek. Hastily, she wiped it away, trying to find her voice.

“You don’t need to thank me. We all deserve second chances. And no one can make Harvey do anything he doesn’t want to. At the end of the day, reaching out to you was his choice.”

“Still...you played a big part in it,” she said. “I’m just happy that he listens to you. Lord knows he doesn’t when it comes to anyone else.”

At that, a bubble of laughter burst from Donna’s chest.

“Oh yeah. Your son is one very stubborn man.”

“It runs in the family,” Lily said drily. “Although I bet you’re pretty stubborn yourself.”

Her eyes glittered and Donna couldn’t suppress a grin of her own.

“Yep. We’re gonna have some really difficult kids someday.”

This time it was Lily who chuckled but before she could respond, Harvey returned with a bottle of water.

Blinding affection surged through her at the sight of him, coating her veins in stardust.

He walked over to them, carefully handing the bottle to Lily before resting a hand on Donna’s shoulder. The simple touch painted her in a shade of gold.

“If you guys leave now you can stop for something good to eat before going to Margot’s play,” Lily declared.

“Mom we’re not-”

“You’re not staying here all night,” she interrupted Harvey who’d already begun to protest.

He opened his mouth to argue but she beat him to it.

“I need to get some rest.”

“Sure. Of course,” he said quickly, concern flickering across his face.

“Stop looking like that I’m fine,” she chastised. “Just a little old.”

“Not that old,” he smiled.

He reached forward, taking her hand in his and giving it a tender squeeze.

“If there’s anything you need, call us.”

“I will.”

“We’ll see you in the morning okay,” he said as Donna rose.

“Hope you feel better,” she added softly.

“Thank you,” Lily responded. “And thank you for coming here.”

Despite her earlier words, Donna could tell that Harvey’s presence meant the world to her.

“You don’t need to thank me for that,” he said, an echo of Donna’s previous statement and she couldn’t help the little smile that appeared on her features.

It was when they were out in the hallway that Donna threw her arms around him and pressed her lips against his. He automatically responded, his hands finding her waist as he opened his mouth for her, returning the kiss.

“What was that for?” he asked when she pulled away, stars in his eyes.

“I just love you,” she said.

He stared at her quizzically, knowing her well enough to guess that there was more to it than that.

“Your mom told me about when you came to see her...back when Jessica left and everything. She said that she asked you why and you told her it was because someone very special convinced you to.”

“Well I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true,” he murmured.

Her heart swelled even more than it already was, something Donna hadn’t thought possible.

“It’s probably stupid but I don’t know...hearing that..it meant a lot to me,” she confessed quietly.

“It’s not stupid,” he assured her. “I’m really glad that you did by the way. Convince me I mean.”

“I’m glad that you actually listened to me.”

“I always listen to you.”

Donna raised an eyebrow at that.

“Eventually,” he added with that little smirk she adored.

She grinned at him, the love of her life while he gazed at her as if she hung the moon in the sky.

And between the walls of a hospital, where life ended and began, Donna fell into him for the millionth time. She would never stop falling.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t know how to end this lmao. Thanks for reading!


End file.
